


Harry Potter is a homophobe?!

by ineloquentcretin



Series: Fluffy! series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Being an Idiot, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: Harry Potter is convinced he's homophobic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluffy! series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031982
Comments: 8
Kudos: 234





	Harry Potter is a homophobe?!

Harry Potter wasn’t homophobic, he thought so until Malfoy and his boyfriend happened. 

He watched as Theodore Nott leaned closer to Malfoy and whispered something in his ear. From his seat, Harry could see Nott’s disgusting lips touching the shell of Malfoy’s ears. Harry’s stomach churned. Bitterness flowing through his veins, he could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue. His grip on his fork went tight, his knuckles actually turned white. He vaguely caught his friends exchanged nervous looks but he ignored them because Malfoy threw a glance at the Gryffindor table. He caught Harry’s eyes and smirked slowly. He whispered something to Nott, and the rabbit-looking boy laughed like a dying whale. Malfoy smirked triumphantly and kissed Nott’s cheeks. Harry wanted to pull Nott’s big front teeth with pliers. 

Harry stabbed his steak furiously with his fork whilst visualising Nott’s ugly face. It’s been three weeks since Malfoy and Nott started dating, and Harry was slowly losing his sanity. He wanted to strangle Nott to death and feed his dead body to the Giant Squid. He couldn’t, for the love of God, stand Malfoy and Nott kissing and holding hands in the hallway. He was sure he was going to do something that would send him straight to Azkaban one of these days; like murdering Nott in his sleep. Harry’s shoulder slumped. He stopped viciously murdering the already dead cow on his plate. 

He was homophobic. Oh, Sweet Merlin. Harry Potter was homophobic. Like his stupid ignorant fat relatives. 

He told Hermione and Ron two days after Malfoy and Nott started dating that he was worried he was homophobic. Because he hated it so much. He hated seeing Malfoy kiss other guys. He hated seeing Malfoy hold hands with other guys. He hated seeing Malfoy with other guys. He hated it so much he felt like he was going to die. Hermione and Ron looked shocked and horrified, but Hermione recovered and told him, slowly, that she didn’t think he was actually homophobic. He wanted to believe her, but she didn’t understand! 

He told them again, two weeks after Malfoy and Nott started dating, that he was sure he was homophobic. Hermione and Ron just stared at him. Ron looked pained, while Hermione looked frustrated and irritated. 

“For the last time, Harry, you’re not homophobic!” she almost shouted, exasperation clear in her voice. 

Harry stopped pacing in front of the large fireplace to face Hermione. “No, Hermione, you don’t understand! I hate seeing Malfoy with another bloke! I hate it a lot!” 

“Look, Harry, can you turn around?” 

Harry turned around. He saw Dean and Seamus cuddling on the couch on the other side of the room. They were whispering to each other. His brows furrowed in confusion and asked Hermione, “What now?” 

“Well, how do you feel about Dean and Seamus?” 

“Erm, I don’t know?” 

“Do you hate seeing them together?” 

Harry frowned, getting more and more confused. Why would he hate seeing Dean and Seamus together? They were his friends! “No?” 

“No?” 

“No,” Harry answered firmly this time. He turned to look at Hermione’s careful expression. “So, what?” 

“You don’t hate seeing them together?”

“No, Hermione.” 

“But you hate seeing Malfoy and Nott together?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you have a problem with Seamus and Dean kissing? Or other guys kissing each other?”

Harry’s forehead creased. There were lots of gay couples in Hogwarts and he didn’t have a problem with them. He even knew some that were part of the lgbtq+ community. Dumbledore was gay. Luna was pansexual, and she was dating Ginny. He didn’t have a problem with them, he was in fact very happy for them. Same with Dean and Seamus. “No.” 

“But you have a problem with Malfoy kissing other guys?” 

“Erm, yes.”

“Well, what do you think, Harry?”

Harry, still frowning in confusion, answered. “I’m homophobic?”

Hermione and Ron groaned defeatedly. Ron grumbled under his breath about murdering idiots and threw a pillow at Harry.

Harry was so confused. Why would they insist he wasn’t homophobic? How else would they explain this ugly feeling twisting in his gut, making his heart clench painfully?

He took a glance at Malfoy and was surprised when he caught Malfoy’s eyes once again. Malfoy was already staring at him. His expression unreadable and he was staring at Harry with _that_ look on his face. His heart rate picked up and he felt bitterness flowed through his veins again. 

It was hard at first when they came back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. Hogwarts was still Hogwarts, and they were relieved that the war didn’t fully damage the castle, but everything changed. Dumbledore was gone. Remus and Tonks. Sirius. Colin. Fred. So many people died here, nothing was the same anymore. It was still painful for Harry, and Harry wanted something familiar. Something familiar; like staring at Malfoy across the Great Hall, watching his name on the map, looking at Malfoy in their shared classes. It didn’t take long before Malfoy noticed all these things. Soon, he was staring back at Harry, smirking at him, raising his perfect eyebrow like he was challenging Harry. Sometimes, Harry would catch him staring at him with _that_ look on his face, and Harry hated _that_ look because it woke something inside of him. Something hopeful, something he couldn’t name, something he didn’t know. Perhaps it was the ancient magic Dumbledore talked about a lot? 

Malfoy tore his gaze away from Harry and turned to face Nott. Nott was talking to Parkinson, and Harry noticed they were sitting a little too close. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. If Nott was cheating on Malfoy, he would never hear the chicken’s _b_ _wak-bwak-bwaaaks_ again. Malfoy said something to Nott, and Nott glanced at Harry before nodding to Malfoy and kissing his lips. Harry’s chest clenched painfully and he felt his blood boiling in anger. So that’s it? After he looked at Harry like _t_ _hat_? 

He was startled when Hermione held his hand. He tore his eyes away from Malfoy and Nott to look at Hermione. She looked worried. He noticed some people in his house were staring, terrified. He frowned in confusion and was going to ask Hermione why when he noticed the plates were shaking. He didn’t know his magic was doing that. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down. When he opened them again he saw Malfoy getting out of his seat and standing up. Harry didn’t think twice, he got out of his seat and stood up. He ignored Hermione and Ron’s calls for him. He walked faster, matching Malfoy’s pace. 

Harry met him in front of the big oak doors of the Great Hall. He blocked Malfoy’s way through the door. Malfoy looked at him, slightly irritated. “Get out of my way, Potter.”

When Harry did nothing like getting out of Malfoy’s way, Malfoy tried to push past him but Harry stood on his ground. He pushed Malfoy in the chest. Malfoy glared at him and pushed Harry in the chest too. “What the bloody hell do you want, Potter?”

Harry was vaguely aware of conversations lowering in the Great Hall and eyes turning to watch the exchange between the two rivals. It’s been a while since Malfoy and he had a fight in public, so he understood that they might found this interesting. If Harry only knew what he was doing, he would find this interesting too. 

Harry stared at Malfoy. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what he wanted. Hell, he didn’t even know why he stood up and chased after Malfoy. 

“If you don’t plan to say something, get out of my way, Potter. I have things to do, unlike you.” 

“Like what? Your _boyfriend_?” he spat the word like it was something disgusting. Harry had no idea why he said that. All he knew was he was angry, and he wasn’t going to back out now. He was going to tell Malfoy what he wanted to say. 

Malfoy raised one perfect brow, surprised at what he saw in Harry’s face. He met Harry’s eyes again and tried to sneer. “You have a problem with that, Potter?” 

“Yes!” Harry answered, shouted. “You go around kissing your _b_ _oyfriend_ every day and I hate to see that! No one wants to see you shoving your tongue down your _boyfriend’s_ throat! No one wants to see you hold his hands everywhere!” 

Malfoy looked a bit shocked but he quickly recovered from it. He smirked at Harry. “It seems to me that you’re the only one who has problems with that. No one cares except you. Why do you care?” 

Harry spluttered, arms flailing recklessly. “Because! Because I hate it! Because I hate you!” 

“Tell me why do you hate it. Is it because you’re homophobic?” Malfoy asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. He snuck a glance at the Gryffindor table and smiled mischievously at Harry. "Or jealous?"

Harry spluttered indignantly, eyes growing wide. Malfoy stood there, smirking to himself. Harry didn't know where he had gotten that idea. That's ludicrous! Jealous? _Him_? Why?!

"I'm not jealous!" he exclaimed, a little bit defensively.

"Homophobic, then? Scared of poofs, Potter?"

“I’m not homophobic! I just hate seeing you with blokes!” 

“Okay..." Draco said slowly. "May I ask why?"

Harry shut his mouth, then opened it again. He was sure he looked like a fish while his eyes frantically searched every corner of the room, trying to find an answer. Okay, if he wasn’t homophobic, why did he want to tear Nott’s limbs and feed him to Nagini— 

Oh.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

Harry looked at Malfoy, wide-eyed and terrified. Malfoy smirked at him like he knew what Harry just realised. But that made no sense! Harry was straight! He didn’t even like Malfoy! He hated Malfoy... right? 

He continued to stare at Malfoy. Malfoy stood in front of Harry, smirking like he was waiting for something. His smirk slowly fading when he realised Harry wasn’t going to do anything but stand there and stare at him with wide eyes. 

Malfoy clicked his tongue. “Oh, you’re as thick as it gets,” he said and grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, angling his head, and leaning down to catch Harry’s parted lips. 

Harry stared at Malfoy’s closed eyes; gobsmacked. Malfoy was kissing him. In front of the Great Hall. In front of his _boyfriend_. Oh, Merlin. He wanted to do this for a very long time. He was an idiot; Hermione was right. Harry closed his eyes, his hands grabbing the front of Malfoy’s robes. He angled his head to kiss Malfoy better and pulled him closer down to him. He moved his lips against Malfoy, tongue sticking out to taste Draco’s bottom lip. Draco let out a soft moan and parted his lips. Harry took that as an opportunity and slide his tongue in Draco’s mouth. 

He kissed Draco with so much intensity like he was trying to erase the trace of Nott’s kiss from his lips. Something ugly twisted in Harry’s chest when he remembered Nott and all the kisses Draco and him shared. He pulled Draco closer and kissed him hungrily. His tongue exploring every corner of Draco’s mouth, curling his tongue against Draco’s, nibbling and licking his lips. 

Draco pulled away, panting heavily. He rested his forehead against Harry’s. His eyes were still closed, his lips parted and red and swollen from the kiss they shared. Harry smiled and planted a soft kiss on Draco’s lips. He felt him smiled against his lips.

From the Slytherin table, he heard Nott’s loud snappish voice, “Yes, I’m straight and dating Pansy Parkinson, Weasley!”


End file.
